


Kiss Ass

by goldshard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Daisuga Week - Day 5, Fanart Included, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshard/pseuds/goldshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daichi's birthday, and Koushi has a surprise for him--but Daichi has one for Koushi, too.</p><p>--<br/>Included art by janarru.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Ass

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no real excuse for this. It was originally going to be cute, loss of virginity smut/fluff.
> 
> Instead of Daichi and Suga's first time having sex, we ended up with the first time that Daichi and Suga fucked when Suga wore lingerie.

The room was filled with the gentle crooning of jazz and the sizzle of stir fry on the stove. Koushi moved around the vegetables in the pan, pushing them around. Daichi would be home soon, right? That's what he'd been told half an hour ago. Leaving the food to sit a moment he padded across the kitchen in sock clad feet, picking up some chopped mushrooms. He took the cutting board and brought it back over to the stove top, slowly taking the knife and pushing the vegetables into the pan.

He heard some clattering around outside the door, and then the knob rattling. With a muffled curse, Daichi shuffled into the house, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his snow covered jacket on the rack, along with his hat and scarf. He was wearing a truly horrid Christmas sweater.

“It was crazy out,” Daichi said as greeting, “Blizzarding, and all these people rushing to get to parties.”

“Oh poor baby,” Koushi said, putting down the knife and cutting board. He quickly walked over to Daichi and kissed him on the cheek, before returning to the stove. “Dinner's almost done though.”

“Yeah,” Daichi said, “And now we have booze,” he said. He set the cloth bag down on the table, pulling out a bottle of wine and setting it down.

“How much did you splurge on yourself?” Koushi asked.

“Ninety dollars, sugar.”

Koushi whistled, and Daichi made movements to set the table, and the atmosphere. He plugged in the lights that hung along the walls, bathing the room in dull yellow light. He got candles and the candle holder from the cupboard, and lit them, before taking out their best (and still rather modest) china, and setting it carefully. He got out the fancy wineglasses, as Koushi turned off the light in the stove.

Daichi brought over the plates, and said, “It smells so good,” stressing the 'so' as if it was four syllables instead of one.

“Yeah, yeah,” Koushi said, “Get the teriyaki sauce from the fridge.”

He portioned up two helpings of the food, and brought them to the table as Daichi set out the teriyaki sauce. They both sat down, and Daichi opened the wine bottle and poured out two glasses, and Koushi poured teriyaki sauce on his food.

“Alright,” Daichi said, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

Koushi took a bite of food, chewed and swallowed, and then went to sip the wine again. “Aaack,” he said, “these don't go together at all,” he laughed.

“We'll, they're both excellent,” Daichi said, after a pondering sip of wine, “So I guess we'll have to enjoy them both separately.”

They made idle small talk a few moments, slowly eating the food and sipping the wine.

“You know,” Daichi said, “Hinata and Kageyama were having a party at their apartment tonight,” he looked at Koushi. “I'm just wondering, do you ever like, wish we went to New Year's parties instead of staying here and celebrating my birthday?”

“Nah,” Koushi said, “I like being here as just you and me better. There are other parties to go to.” He looked at Daichi, and smiled demurely before darting his eyes down and blushing.

“I like this better too,” Daichi said, reaching his left hand across the table. Koushi looked up, and took his hand, and they linked fingers.

They finished the food, and Koushi said, “Alright, I'm gonna go get the cake.” He cleared the plates and set them in the sink, walking away, and Daichi watched him dreamily, thinking of ways the night could end. Lazily making love, cuddling, maybe a bath together?

Koushi walked over to the cupboard and stood on his tiptoes a second, the hem of his shirt catching on the counter. He felt back onto the flats of his feet—and Daichi's heart just about stopped. It wasn't like he'd seen that many in his life, but he was nearly positive that that was the fabric of a black lacy thong resting on Koushi's pale skin.

The glimpse was gone, and Koushi spun around, carrying the cake. Daichi moved the candles aside on the table, and Koushi set it down, taking the lighter and lighting the candles. He sat down again, and said, “I really don't want to sing, so just make a wish.”

“Yeah, okay,” Daichi replied, still a bit in a daze (he would've tried to make him sing for him any other time), and he leaned in to blow out the candles, but he couldn't think of a real wish.

Instead, he thought about Koushi's ass—the skin plump and soft under his fingers, leaving little pink marks behind that quickly faded, his hands slowly parting Koushi's cheeks to finger his hole—what Koushi's ass looked like under his jeans in that _thong_ —oh god he needed to stop thinking about it.

Koushi cut him a piece, and he started to eat it, still feeling like somebody had slapped him across the face. “Hey, Daichi are you okay?” Koushi asked sweetly.

“You're fucking evil,” Daichi breathed out, looking at the other.

“Maybe we'll have more cake in the morning,” Koushi said, putting the cover back on the cake, and he stood up. Daichi got up out of his seat quickly, pulling Koushi over and kissing him, hard. It was wet and loud, and his hands quickly wandered from Koushi's lower back to grasp his ass. Koushi broke away from the kiss, and said, “Wow, it's like you're sixteen again.”

“You're a terrible person,” Daichi breathed, and Koushi pulled away.

“Let's go to the bedroom,” he said, “I have your present.”

Daichi was bright red as Koushi gripped his hand and led him into the bedroom, and when they arrived, he pulled Daichi over to the bed, and with a single hand, gently pushed him down.

He tried not to show it, but inside it was as if all of him was trembling violently. He was trying so much to be demure, alluring, _seductive._ Slowly, he gripped his collar and unbuttoned his shirt, just to nervous to look at Daichi himself. He tried to play it off, gazing cooly over his shoulder, as if he was too aloof to look at his lover.

He had nothing on underneath his shirt, so once he was unbuttoned he let it slowly fall off his shoulders onto the floor, finally stealing a glance at Daichi.

And oh my god—he looked so ruffled. His cheeks were stained red, an erection beginning to tent his slacks, and his entire being enraptured by Koushi.

With a sudden surge of confidence, Koushi unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, pushing them off his thighs, and down past his knees to pool on the floor, and he stepped out of them. He knew it was mediocre for strip teases, but it wasn't like he really had anybody to impress—Daichi was going to love him no matter what, and if his current state indicated anything Daichi was very pleased with the turn of events.

Something churned in his stomach, but he put that feeling away for later. This had felt like a good idea when he'd bought the thong and the matching thigh-high socks, and he still like it now.

Koushi rubbed one hand on his thigh, slowly snaking it up to be even with the other, which he'd propped on his hips. He still felt a little self conscious, the lace of the thong and the ruffles at the top of the black thigh high socks was itchy, and it felt so strange to have his legs so tightly encased in fabric. But, when he stood before Daichi in these things, he felt so sexy.

Koushi got onto the bed, and it felt like every breath he took weighed a thousand pounds, before Daichi pushed him over onto the pillows, and breathed, “God, you're so beautiful, Koushi...” His fingers slowly brushed the lacy ruffles at the top of the thigh high socks, and he went on, “The universe really went all out when it came up with you.”

“Just kiss me,” Koushi replied, reaching up to grasp Daichi's shoulders as he leaned over him, and their lips met again, but this time it was almost less feverish and hormonal, was instead, sweeter and calmer.

Daichi pulled away a moment to inspect Koushi, noting how stretched the lace was over Koushi's hips—he must have gotten a size too small. The lace was a floral pattern, and the black contrasted so sweetly over Koushi's pale skin. And then the socks—the fabric was soft but tight, perfectly outlining the shape of Koushi's toned legs, and then ending at the top with thick, lacy ruffles.

For a moment, Daichi tried to imagine Koushi going out and buying these things, maybe lying about a present to some imaginary girlfriend—he wondered what dirty images had flickered through Koushi's mind as he might've looked through so many sets of panties and lingerie, trying to find just the right one—oh god.

And then, really, there was the crown of it all. Slowly, he brushed his fingers on the growing bulge in the thong. Koushi breathed in heavily. Daichi noted the small darkening patch on the front of the panties. That really made the image. It was so lewd, but at the same time, so beautiful.

“Take off your pants,” Koushi breathed, his voice a bit below his usual timbre. Daichi unbuttoned the slacks and started to push them off, but Koushi linked his thumbs under his boxers, pushing them down with the pants. Daichi scrambled a moment, kicking off both, along with his socks, and he quickly rid himself of his sweater as well.

Koushi got himself up, and switched their positions quickly, resting midway on Daichi's thighs. Pressing one hand against Daichi's chest, he began to kiss down Daichi's neck. His hands felt cool against Daichi's chest, he'd moved to support himself on his knees on either side of Daichi's legs. He moved one hand onto the bedding, but used the other to play with one of Daichi's nipples, pebbling under his touch as Koushi moved to lay wet, heavy kisses on his collar bone, and then sucking on it, and then mouthing gently along the spot with his teeth. Daichi shuddered.

He'd wanted to take Koushi apart—but even with this foreplay it seemed that Koushi had planned for the other way around entirely.

Daichi lifted his hands to touch Koushi's ass, kneading the plush flesh with his fingers. Koushi pulled away and sat up over him, forcing Daichi to move his hands away. “You're so grabby,” he said smugly.

Daichi moved his legs away, and Koushi responded by moving up the bed and kneeling, and finally, Daichi felt like he'd gotten his prize, as he gazed upon Koushi. The thong was somehow so delicate, such a feminine pattern stretched over his skin, looking like it was tight on the side of his hips. He wondered if the sides were tight enough to press indents into Koushi's skin, if he pulled the underwear away, would he find little red ridges pressed into his skin?

Daichi lifted his hand and slapped Koushi's ass, not hard but enough to sting and leave a red mark behind. The sound seemed to ring for a second, and then Koushi said, “Hey, I didn't give you permission for that, you little shit.”

“Sorry,” Daichi said, “It was just so tempting.” The red mark was beginning to fade, but he felt a little bit proud as he looked at it.

“Sure you are,” Koushi muttered. Daichi chuckled, and bent down to kiss the mark.

It felt like a travesty as Daichi hooked his fingers underneath the straps of the thong, and pulled it down to Koushi's thighs, just above the socks. Indeed, the underwear had left indentations on Koushi's hips, soft red marks. Daichi ran one hand over some of the angry marks on his right hip and grabbed the lube from the nightstand—Koushi must've pulled it out and a condom from inside the drawer earlier in the evening. Daichi took the condom too, and put it on the sheets behind him for an easier reach.

But, instead of using the usual bottle of lube, Daichi turned around a moment, and grabbed his slacks, reached into the front pockets and pulled out the two brightly colored pink packets. The rest were in his car still—staying there until the morning, hidden under a seat.

He ripped the corner of the packet, and squeezed some of the lube onto Koushi's hole, and his fingers. Daichi rubbed Koushi's stomach with his other hand as he slowly eased the first finger in. Koushi's breath caught a bit at the first penetration, and Daichi smiled. He promised himself, he would get under Koushi's skin. Slowly, he stretched him, and then eased another finger in. He scissored them for a second, and then hooked his fingers at an angle, looking for his prostate. Koushi gasped, and shuddered. There it was.

“I love to see you come undone,” Daichi said. His voice was quiet, but his words hung heavy in the electrified air.

“What are you using?” Koushi asked, “It ting—” His voice caught and he keened—what was that in him? It couldn't be fingers, it was too wet, too nimble, and when he took a moment to focus on the other sensations, he realized why Daichi hadn't answered his question—that was his _tongue._

It was a strange sensation, and Koushi was really glad that he'd showered just earlier, but at the same time it was so erotic. He could feel his breath starting to quicken, and noticed Daichi wrapping his arms around his knees, better supporting himself. Koushi trembled and tried to stay upright, but he finally gave up and let his shoulders get out, slumping forward and burying his face in a pillow.

The lube tingled on his skin, combining itself with the already overwhelming sensation. Daichi started to pull away a little, pressing two fingers back into Koushi's hole. He slowly kissed around the skin of the area, trailing first to drop a kiss on his perineum. Daichi nudged Koushi's legs a little further apart, dropping himself a bit lower to lick the back of Koushi's balls, pushing a third finger into Koushi's ass.

Daichi thrusted his fingers a bit, hitting Koushi's prostate on most of the thrusts, trembles shaking across his body, and high, soft keens tumbling out from his lips. Finally, he managed to say, “Don't want your fingers. Want you.”

“Roll over,” Daichi instructed, and Koushi did as he was told.

Daichi took a moment to inspect his work. Koushi's cheeks were brightly flushed, and his body was shaking. His cock was fully erect, and almost entirely untouched, and then there was that thong, pushed halfway down his thighs and stretched out, just above the ruffles of the thigh high socks.

“I bet you thought you were going to get me all turned on and wound up, didn't you?” Daichi said, hooking his fingers in the panties. “Wearing this naughty thing. Bet you thought you were going to seize me and seduce me and take me apart, didn't you?”

“Please, Daichi,” Koushi said, his voice thick with his lust.

“Please what?”

“Please, have me. Take me. Fuck me.”

“Get these off first,” Daichi said, pulling on the panties. Koushi glared at him, but cooperated as Daichi pulled them off his legs and then tossed them across the room. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and Koushi lifted his hips enough for Daichi to give him the pillow to support him.

Trying to move quickly, Daichi ripped the packet open and put on the condom, and lubed himself up. He leaned over Koushi, and looked him in the eyes. Even though all he wanted to do was thrust forward and bury his cock in Koushi's ass, he was honorable. “You okay?” he asked.

“Just fuck me,” Koushi whined, and Daichi responded by lining himself up and thrusting in—they both gasped together, and Daichi watched as Koushi's eyes fluttered shut. He could never get used to this feeling. Koushi was always so warm, so tight. He was always perfect.

Koushi held his legs bent at his and Daichi's sides, the fabric pressed against Daichi's sides, soft and thick.

Daichi began to build a steady rhythm in and out. He felt sweat beading under his knees and behind his neck, but he couldn't help but stare at Koushi, who's cheeks were deeply flushed, his eyes heavy lidded, but open, his eyelashes thick and dark. His mouth hung open slightly, small noises spilling from his lips, little gasps when Daichi hit his prostate.

Koushi began to babble praise, the words spilling erratically from his lips, punctuated by soft gasps, “You're so good, Daichi, you take such good care of me, fuck me so good,” he went on, keening after a particularly sharp and punctuated thrust, before beginning to speak, “so beautiful, Daichi, you're so perfect,” he babbled on, shutting his eyes and clenching them tight.

Daichi reached and grasped Koushi's dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts, the pleasure starting to get overwhelming. He knew he was going to orgasm soon, but the experience was not only physically exhausting, it was emotionally exhausting—he needed to come off this high and just be gentle, hold Koushi in his arms, get his mind up to speed with his body.

Koushi came with a soft cry, his cum spilling onto his stomach. He clenched as he orgasmed, triggering Daichi's as he rocked himself to completion. “I love you,” Koushi whispered as they both began to float back to Earth.

“I love you too,” Daichi said, pulling out. He took off the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the trash can under the night stand. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned Koushi off, before finally allowing himself to fall back on the pillows and let out a heavy breath.

Koushi groaned and lifted his legs, pulling off the socks, which had grown hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. He flung them off the side of the bed, and curled up against Daichi, resting his head on his chest. “That was good,” Koushi whispered, “that was really good.”

“Where did you even get that thong?”

“I ordered it. It was a size too small, though.”

Daichi lifted his other hand, and stroked Koushi's hair, playing with the light strand. Koushi closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the soothing feeling. “I do have a real birthday present for you though...” he mumbled.

“You can give it to me in the morning.”

Koushi moved his leg, and encountered some crinkly plastic. He got up and picked it up, thinking it was the condom wrapper, but instead it was bright pink and read, 'Strawberry flavored, tingling lube!'

“Where the hell did you get this?” Koushi asked.

“Tanaka gave me a package, and said, 'happy birthday, you dog.'”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ aphlithuania.tumblr.com  
> Follow Maggie, the artist @ janarru.tumblr.com


End file.
